


Just Like That Baby

by stony_superfam



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Spiderman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Butt Plugs, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Grinding, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nipple Licking, Rimming, Sexual Content, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_superfam/pseuds/stony_superfam
Summary: Just the usual Tony/Peter smut
Relationships: Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 234





	Just Like That Baby

Peter was upstairs cleaning his room when he heard the doorbell ring, his eyebrows knitting in confusion as he wondered who would be here so early. He set down the cleaning supplies as he made his way downstairs and walked towards the door. He unlocked the handle and pulled the door open, looking up to see who it was and was greeted by the sight of his older brother. 

“Tony!” Peter squealed out as he jumped up on him, looping his arms around Tony’s neck and his legs around Tony’s waist. 

“Hey buddy.” Tony chuckled as he looped his arms around his brother, hugging him tightly. 

They stayed there for a bit, taking in each other’s scent before Peter pulled apart and ushered his brother inside. Tony grabbed his things and made his way to the couch while Peter went towards the kitchen to get something to drink for his brother, returning with two glasses of soda and snacks. He set them on the table before sitting beside his brother.

“How come you didn’t tell me that you were coming?” Peter asked. 

“Just wanted to surprise you, that’s all.” Tony said as he grabbed the glass and started to drink it. 

“So how’s it going kiddo? Tony asked.

“I guess it’s going good. I’m graduating in May so I’m excited and other then that I’m just trying to complete my assignments and get everything done.” Peter said. 

“That’s great kiddo. I’m really proud of you.” Tony said as he ruffled his brother’s hair. 

“Thanks Tony.” Peter says as he blushes and gives his big brother a smile. 

Tony smiled back thinking about just how cute his brother looked when he blushed. They talked for a bit, exchanging stories and making conversation before moving towards the kitchen and starting dinner. Peter asks Tony if spaghetti seems fine and Tony nods his head yes. Peter opens the cabinet and bends down to grab the pot and Tony has to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning out at the way his baby brother’s pert ass sticks out in front of his face. 

Peter digs through the items and finds the pot that is big enough and fills it up with water. Tony grabs the noodles and puts them on the counter while they wait for the water to boil. Tony then goes to set the table while Peter cooks the noodles. He starts to tease his brother, humming a tune and shaking his hips side to side as he continues to stir them. Tony tries his best to ignore his brother’s actions but he can’t take it much longer. He watches as Peter continues to tease him and when he’s had enough he walks up behind Peter and grabs his butt, which startles Peter and he lets out a squeak.

“T-Tony. W-what are you d-doing?” Peter asks.

“What are you doing sweetheart? Moving your cute little ass like that just to tease me. I see what you’re doing Pete.” Tony says almost in a low growl. 

“Wh-what. I don’t know what you’re talking about Tones.” Peter says as he turns off the stove and moves to grab a bowl when Tony stops him. 

He grabs Peter by his hips, turns him around, pulls him close and kisses him. Peter freezes for a bit before he starts to kiss back. They explore each other’s mouth and Tony’s hand starts to travel downward to Peter’s pants. He opens up the button, slides his hand inside and starts to knead his smooth ass. Peter moans into the kiss and grinds against the hands. Tony continues to knead Peter’s round cheeks as they kiss and rut against each other before pulling apart to catch their breaths. 

“Fuck baby, I love you.” Tony says while taking his hands out. 

“I love you too Tony.” Peter says.

Peter buttons his pants back up as they grab their food and make their way to the table. They pass their time by talking about their lives and what the other might have missed, exchanging stories about how their days went. They finish eating and Peter moves to wash the dishes while Tony cleans the table and puts the leftovers away in the fridge. Tony waits for Peter to finish with the dishes, ignoring the fact that he’s hard in his pants. He makes his way to the sink where his brother is and loops his arms around Peter’s waist. 

“Hurry up baby, I’m gonna fuck you so well tonight.” Tony whispers into Peter’s ear. 

Peter lets out a moan and hurries up with the dishes. Once he’s done and they have made sure that the kitchen is clean, Tony scoops Peter up in his arms and makes his way to Peter’s room. He enters the room, lays Peter down on the bed and starts to undress him. Then he undresses himself and crawls up on top of his brother and starts to kiss him again. Their hands explore each other’s body and their erections rub together which elicits a moan from both of them. 

Tony starts to press kisses along Peter’s neck, going lower and lower until he reaches his baby brother’s nipples. He takes a bud in his mouth and sucks on it while playing with the other one and rolling it between his fingers. Peter arches his back and let out moans of pleasure while Tony continues to play with his nipples. Continuing his actions he works his way down, pressing kisses along Peter’s chest and stomach until he reaches his erect cock. Tony flicks his tongue over the head and Peter lets out the loudest moan he’s ever heard. Tony looks up to see his brother’s head tilted back and his mouth agape in pleasure as he continues to suck him. He brings a hand towards his balls and rolls them in his palm as he continues to suck on Peter’s cock.

“T-ony I’m g-gonna c-cum.” Peter gasped out as his brother sucked him off. 

Tony continued to suck and roll the balls in his hand as Peter came with a loud moan and Tony’s name on his lips, spilling his cum into his brother’s awaiting mouth. Tony moaned as the thick liquid flooded his mouth and he swallowed it down eagerly. He popped off of Peter’s cock and pressed a kiss to the tip, licking up the remaining substance. 

Flipping them over, Peter didn’t waste any time as he went downwards and swallowed Tony’s cock, taking his brother by surprise as he started to stroke and suck him off. Tony moaned at the sensation, feeling the heat pooling in his stomach and it didn’t take long before he was coming, his seed spurting into Peter’s mouth as he watched his brother devour it hungrily. Peter popped off of Tony’s cock, climbed up, pulled him into a kiss and they both moaned at the taste of themselves in each other’s mouth. When they broke apart, Tony told Peter to roll over on his stomach and he did.

“You ready baby boy?” Tony said. 

“Yes Tony, please.” Peter moaned out. 

“Do you have lube?” Tony asked. 

Peter lifted his head and pointed to the drawer beside his bed. Tony reached over and pulled the drawer open grabbing the bottle of lube and crawling behind Peter. 

He gave Peter a kiss and asked, “is this your first time?” 

“Yes.” Peter squeaked out. 

“I’ll make it special for you then baby.” Tony said. 

Peter let out a low moan and let Tony continue what he was doing. Tony started off by kissing along Peter’s back, going lower and lower until he reached the entrance of Peter’s smooth hole. He began by peppering kisses to each round cheek, giving it little nips and licks as Peter continued his moaning. Tony used his hands to spread apart the round globes and dived his face in between the cheeks and lapped at the hole making Peter gasp. 

Tony ate Peter out with desire, devouring his hole fully, swirling his tongue around the winking pucker. The musky taste felt like heaven as he continued his tongue motions, going up and down the hole. 

“Tony, mmf, mmm, oh, mmf.” Peter moaned as he felt Tony’s tongue go deeper and deeper into his hole. 

Tony continues to eat Peter out, devouring his hole, squeezing his smooth round asscheeks as he lapped at the musky taste of Peter’s rim before pulling away and grabbing the lube. Peter flips back over so that he’s laying on his back and brings his knees up, spreading his legs apart to give Tony access to his hole. He lubed up a finger, pressed it against the rim and pushed inside. 

“T-Tony.” Peter moaned out as he felt the intrusion. 

Tony fingers Peter with one finger, feeling just how tight he was. He then proceeded to lube another finger and insert it into his hole.

“God, you’re so tight baby brother. So fucking tight for me.” Tony said as he began to finger Peter. 

Peter was moaning loudly as he felt Tony push in and out of him. Tony pumped his fingers fast and deep inside of Peter’s hole while grabbing his cock in his other hand and jerking him off. Peter was moaning loudly, head thrown back as he felt Tony’s fingers brushing up against his walls. Tony kept up his motions with fingering Peter’s hole, going deeper and deeper which made Peter cried out as they hit his prostate.

“Tony I’m gonna cum.” Peter moaned.

“Cum for be baby. Just like that. Come on.” Tony said, moving his fingers over his prostate. 

“TONY!” Peter screamed, bucking his hips as he splattered his cum all Tony’s hand.

“Such a good boy. You’re such a good boy for me baby.” Tony said. 

Peter moaned at the praise and calmed himself down. Tony grabbed the lube, coated his cock and Peter’s hole before aligning with the winking wet pucker. He looked down at his baby brother’s disheveled state and couldn’t help but smile. He leaned down and kissed Peter as he pushed inside, burying his cock into Peter’s hole as he took his little brother’s virginity. He let Peter get comfortable with the feeling his cock and when Peter nodded his consent to move, Tony did.

He pistoned his cock in and out of Peter’s hole, grinding their hips together as slick sounds filled the room. Tony rammed his cock in and out as he aimed for Peter’s prostate, going deeper and deeper so he could find that one spot that drive him insane. He finally found it when Peter screamed his name at the top of his lungs and came, his release coating their stomachs as Tony came inside of him, his cum coating the hole. Tony grabbed the butt plug as he pulled out of Peter and inserted it inside so that his cum wouldn’t escape. He cleaned them up, gave Peter a kiss before they both fell asleep while Tony dreamed of all the things he would want to do next to Peter.


End file.
